Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
is the 39th entry in the Super Sentai television series and franchise. It replaced Ressha Sentai ToQger and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block. Production The producers of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger said on the public reveal of Ninninger "With Kakuranger, their catchprase was “Hiding among people, we slash through evil”, however, the Ninninger have no problem making a blast being ninjas. “I used the paradoxical ‘so what’ attitude as a concept, but what I meant was that their unstoppable breakthrough force could allow them to break this sense of stagnation we feel nowadays, as heroes to cheer on”. Producer Naomi Takebe presented the series as not unlike a Hollywood movie with an “unthinkable ninja” concept. “We wanted to create a concept of out-there ninjas with a festival robot, dragons, fun sounds and anything fun, anything.” As for the action, Takebe said: “We are paying special attention to things like backflips and spins, things that a human is actually capable of doing. There is certainly wire work, but we wanted to take on the challenge of showing what the human body is capable of achieving.” The suit actors for AkaNinger and AoNinger are newcomers selected as the fresh blood for this season. Inoue also highlighted sound. From the henshin sound of the katana (“Nin-nin-nin Nin-ninin-nin!”) to the summoning sound for the mecha (“Wasshoi Ninja!”). He said: “Sounds are very interesting. The opening theme, written by Neko Oikawa, is very hot and intense. The ending, on the other hand, has this festival feel that makes you want to dance. The opening “Let’s go Ninninger” is sung by Yohei Onishi and the ending, “Nanja Monja! Ninja Festival” is sung by Daiki Ise. The dancing steps for the ending were created by Lucky Ikeda, better known for the steps of the immensely popular animeYokai Watch’s first ending theme “Yokai Exercise No. 1″. The Seasons Mecha is a refresh of the previous successful series says the various producers and writers of Sentai eg. Humanoid Robot (Shinobimaru), Mythical Animals (Dragomaru), Contruction Mecha (Dumpmaru), Train (Byunmaru) and Real Animals (Wanmaru). Plot The evil warlord Gengetsu Kibaoni was defeated 444 years ago by the Igasaki Clan to which he swore to destroy humanity, and again later the Kibaoni Army once again rose in the times of Last Ninja (Lasto ninja) in which he was sealed by Yoshitaka Igasaki (Last Ninja). Yet again exactly 444 years later in 2015 Kyuemon Izayoi and Raizo Gabi, the Generals of Kibaoni, rise and start building up the empire again and try to revive Gengetsu Kibaoni. In this time, Tsumuji Igasaki, son of Last Ninja gathers the five predicted cousin Ninjas and hands them the Ichibantou swords for fighting the Kibaoni Army. Characters Ninningers Allies * Yoshitaka Igasaki * Tsumuji Igasaki Other Allies * Ressha Sentai ToQger * * ** ** ** ** ** Kamen Riders Villains Kibaoni Army Corps * Gengetsu Kibaoni * Raizo Gabi * Kyuemon Izayoi * Hitokarage * Youkai Other Villains * * Arsenal Transformation Devices * Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou * Transformation Device Ninja StarBurger *Shoubu Chozetsu Changer Multi-Use Devices * Nin Shuriken Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Midan Ningeki Karakuri Hengen ** Karakuri Hengen Sword ** Karakuri Hengen Bow ** Karakuri Hengen Claw *Star Sword-Gun Sidearms *Kaiguchi Ninpou Gama Gama Guns Mecha Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *HaOh Shurikenjin **King Shurikenjin ***Shurikenjin ****Shinobimaru ****Dragomaru ****Dumpmaru ****Wanmaru ****Byunmaru ***BisonKing ****Rodeomaru ****King Bison Buggy **Lion Ha-Oh Auxiliary *Paonmaru *UFOmaru *Surfermaru * *Dinomaru Alternate Combinations *Shurikenjin Drago *Shurikenjin Paon *Shurikenjin UFO *Shurikenjin Surfer *Shurikenjin Tridoron *Shurikenjin Dino Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Neko Oikawa **Composition: Akira Sato **Arrangement: Akira Sato **Artist: Yōhei Ōnishi ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Motoi Okuda **Composition: Funta 7 **Arrangement: Funta 7 **Artist: Daiki Ise ;Mecha theme * **Lyrics: [[]] **Composition: [[]] **Arrangement: [[]] **Artist: Hideaki Takatori, Sakura Miyajima Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Stage Shows * On 24th January 2015, a revealing show was set in Tokyo Dome City representing and showing the various Ninningers, mechas, story and villians. Video Release * to be added Toyline * to be added Video Games * to be added Notes *While this Sentai is the 39th entry in the series, one of its future episodes will air on the 40th anniversary of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger on April 5, 2015. *The original scheduled premiere date was 15 February, but it ended up delayed by a week to to the last minute pre-emption of ToQger Station 46: The Final Destination due to breaking news coverage of Japanese journalist Kenji Goto's murder by ISIL militants. *This is the first season since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger where the three main colors (Red, Blue and Yellow) are all male. See also External links External links *Toei website *TV Asahi website *Ninninger at Super-Sentai.net *Official Twitter account *Official Facebook account References